It is increasingly common for wireless devices to support a variety of different network technologies including, for example, global system for mobile communications (GSM), wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA), worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX), WiFi, and the like. Moreover, many of the wireless devices are multi-mode, enabling the wireless device to switch operation between the different network technologies.
Network discovery, selection, and provisioning technologies facilitate and automate the discovery/selection of networks and allow network operators to handle interoperability between different network technologies. To that end, standards are being developed to facilitate network discovery, selection, and provisioning. Some of these standards include: the 3rd Generation Partnership Project, Technical Specification Group Core network and Terminals, Access Network Discovery and Selection Function (ANDSF) Management Object (Release 9), 3GPP TS 24.312 V.9.0.0 (2009-12) (referred to herein as the “ANDSF standard”); and the Standardized Connectivity Management Objects, WLAN parameters, For use with OMA Device Management, Approved Version 1.0, 24 Oct. 2008 (referred to herein as the “OMA standard”).